


Dinner and a Show

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: you invite adachi over for dinner, but you end up giving him some dessert toolots of misogynistic slurs and stuff





	Dinner and a Show

You sip your tea during your daily visit to Aiya, contemplating whether or not you should indulge in that endless beef bowl. After thinking about the walk home with a belly full of meat and no umbrella to speak of, you decide against it. You hear the door open and a familiar cheery voice ask about a to-go order. Adachi sits down on the stool next to you, idly tapping his fingers on the counter.  
  
He grins at you, his clothes a bit damp despite the dripping umbrella he has in his hand. "Oh, hey! Fancy seeing you here. How have you been?"  
  
"Adachi, we see each other here just about every day. And you know you don't have to come in here for to-go orders. They deliver _anywhere_. That's not hyperbolic either, I swear."  
  
"If I did that I wouldn't get to see you." He winks, acting uncharacteristically smooth.  
  
Embarrassed, you try to change the subject. "Shouldn't you go back to work? I don't want to get you in trouble."  
  
He waves your comment away. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal if I'm a little late." He tilts his head and rests his cheek on his palm, smiling sweetly at you. You're flustered by what you think is adoration in his eyes.  
  
"Well, if you get back to work soon and get done early, why don't you come over? I'm making curry tonight."  
  
He immediately perks up at the promise of a home-cooked meal. You're cute and you cook... what a dream come true. _As long as I can manage to get in your pants_ , he thinks.  
  
He looks out the window and your eyes follow. It rains a lot in Inaba, but you like it.  
  
He nervously scratches the back of his head, dark eyes still watching the rivulets of water running down the window. "It's raining pretty hard and you don't seem to have an umbrella... I could walk you home before going back to work and drop in later?"  
  
You smile. "Yeah, that sounds nice, Adachi."  
  
He grins and puts some cash down on the counter before pulling you out of the restaurant. "My treat."  
  
He opens the umbrella and you step under it with him. Your arms brush against each other and you notice his face is a bit flushed in typical disheveled Adachi style. His pace is leisurely, despite the fact that he's still on the clock. It works in your favor; his gait is naturally longer than yours, so this way you can stay close beside him. When you arrive at the door of your apartment, he says a brief goodbye and gives you his phone number so you can let him know when dinner will be ready.  
  
......  
  
  
You cut up the onions for your curry, your eyes stinging. Through watery eyes, you look down at the unevenly chopped array of vegetables and sigh. You never said you were a _good_ cook. You put the knife down and walk out of the kitchen, blinking excessively and hoping the pain will subside. You decide to take the opportunity to text Adachi and get your plans sorted out.  
  
8:37 dinner'll be ready in about half an hour! letting you know so it doesn't get cold  
  
Knowing you, it would probably take longer than thirty minutes. Knowing him, he would probably arrive late.  
  
8:43 I'll be there once all this paperwork is done  
  
You were right on both accounts; dinner took a good 20 minutes longer than expected to make, but you didn't hear a knock on your door for another 10 minutes after that. Adachi arrives with a bottle of wine and a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
"You struck me as more of a beer guy."  
  
He shrugs and sets the bottle down on the counter. "You're not wrong. Thing is, you struck me as more of a wine girl. I didn't want to disappoint."  
  
It's an adorably packaged rosé, pink and pretty. You love the sweet and fizzy stuff. He sees the delight on your face and represses a smirk. You're easy to please, perhaps too easy. Even if you were easy, though, he couldn't resist passing up an opportunity with someone like you. He wanted you so bad, he was borderline obsessed. Hence the near daily lunch visits to you. Needless to say, he was beyond pleased when you invited him over. He notes the state of your apartment. It's messy and full of posters and silly little trinkets, in stark contrast to his minimalist apartment. And the kitchen counter looks like the perfect height to bend you over...  
  
His reverie is cut short by the sound of your voice. "Is something wrong?" Your brows are furrowed, your head cocked to the side.  
  
He looks up at you and smiles sheepishly. "Nah, nothing, just a bit tired from work."  
  
"You slack off so much I didn't think you would be this exhausted by the end of the day."  
  
Oh, fiesty. That's cute, as long as you'll be subservient to him when it matters. "I'm just being efficient! Think of how much more tired I'd be if I didn't slack off. Work smart, not hard."  
  
That gets a laugh out of you. "Well, c'mon, eat up. I made a lot so don't feel shy about getting seconds."  
  
He licks his lips, and for a second you can't tell if he's hungry for the food or hungry for you. Maybe both.  
  
The two of you chat idly between mouthfuls of food. He praises your cooking, much to your delight. A few glasses of wine have you laughing harder at his jokes, liquid courage making you more brazen in general. You frequently place a hand on his arm while the two of you talk, but he doesn't seem to mind.  
  
You get up to do the dishes, after some protestations from your visitor. You insist that rinsing them now will make life easier later. He gives in with a huff and watches you tidy up. His eyes are trained on your ass, how nice it looks when you bend over to pick up the cheap plastic cup you knocked over. You're clumsy, but he finds it charming. You seem like such a genuine and sweet girl, and that makes him want to ruin you even more. He wants to feel you pressed against him, his fingers digging into your soft skin hard enough to bruise. He can't resist making an excuse to touch you.  
  
You hear his footsteps and feel him close to your back. He rests his hands on your shoulders, fingertips skimming your collarbone. A pleasant tingle runs down your spine. He leans closer to you, his hair brushing your skin. It's softer than you thought it would be. His voice is low and seductive, a stark change from his usual light and carefree tone.  
  
"You look a bit tense lately."  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess I am..."  
  
Work and life in general had been stressful recently. You would be lying if you said his touch was unwelcome. As if he can read your mind, his deft fingers slowly rub circles into your muscles. It's painful, but it feels good. Painful and good enough that you accidentally moan.  
  
His eyes widen and he laughs. "I'm pretty good with my hands, huh?" You nod, afraid to talk lest your voice betray how much you're enjoying his fingers all over you. His hands work their way down your back, drawing out more subdued iterations of the sound you made earlier. Are the light touches on your waist or the gentle caress of your hips a standard part of a massage? You can hear a satisfied hum and you melt further into his touch. The alcohol isn't the only thing making you feel warm.  
  
You let out a relieved sigh and decide to stop this before you get too excited. "Thank you, that's good. I feel a lot better." There's a smirk on his face. He pulls away to sit down on the couch and haphazardly spreads his long limbs. He loosens his tie and undoes a button on his shirt, gazing at you as he does so. His flirtatious behavior interests you, but you act coy anyway.  
  
"Getting comfortable, are we?"  
  
He chuckles. "Is that a crime?"  
  
"I dunno, that's more your jurisdiction."  
  
"You're right. Well, it's not a crime. What's really criminal is how good you look tonight."  
  
You nearly drop the plate you're holding. What is with him today? "S-save the flattery, it might go to my head."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I might think you're expecting more than a meal tonight."  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
The question catches you off guard. He notices, but he holds back a smirk. He'll play nice for now.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You get flustered so easily, it's hard to resist teasing you. You're just so cute!" His familiar lopsided smile and peppy voice return. His oscillation between suave pervert and sweet goofball perplexes you.  
  
"Thanks Adachi, you're not so bad yourself..." You smile and walk over to join him on the couch, but before you can sit down he pulls you onto his lap. You gasp, unsure of how to react. Surely this shameless advance had to be a result of the alcohol. You're not upset about it, having been craving his touch all night, but you are shocked nonetheless. He registers the surprise on your face and gently strokes your cheek with one hand, the other holding your hip.  
  
"C'mon, sweetheart, we both clearly want this." The hand on your hip moves lower down, thumb stroking the top of your thigh. You shiver, confirming his suspicions. He laughs. It's like nothing you've heard from him before. It's darker, dangerous. He looks at you like a predator preparing to bite into its prey. He kisses you feverishly, biting your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. You pull away to breathe and he licks the bead of blood forming on your lip.

"You're so delicate." He leans in next to your ear, his voice a whisper. "I can't wait to tear you apart."  
  
You feel heat pooling between your legs. He pulls you closer and you can feel something hard in his pants pressing right up against that sensitive spot. You stifle a moan at the much needed contact. He pulls your head back by your hair and peppers your neck and collarbone with passionate kisses. You can't contain your moans anymore, but you figure he won't mind. He sucks and bites and marks you up. He's felt entitled to you since he met you; you were wearing some tight-fitting clothes that screamed "fuck me right here." It's exhilarating for him to finally make your body his.  
  
As much as you're enjoying Adachi's lips on your skin, you need more. You grind against him. His breath hitches in response, a whispered _fuck_ following. He grabs your ass and helps you create that friction you so desperately need.

"You're eager, aren't you, honey? Or maybe I should call you a whore. You seem like the type to like that."  
  
He's right again, uncannily good at reading you. You nod and he smirks.

"Good, my sweet little whore. I'm going to use your body and you're going to love it, understand?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, and you can call me Tohru." He looks down at the rise and fall of your breasts. "I think we're, ah, _intimate_ enough for that."  
  
"Of course, Tohru." Your voice is sultry, breathy. His cock strains against the fabric of his pants. He wanted you bad enough before, but hearing you say his name like that amplifies his desire.  
  
You get off his lap, though he grasps at your wrist to pull you back. You pull away, lips upturned in a sly smile.  
  
"Just wait a second. It'll be worth it."  
  
He unbuttons his shirt while watching you. You shimmy out of your shorts, bending over as you do so. He licks his lips, enjoying the sight of your ass. You leave your panties on and straddle him again. He can feel how damp you are through the fabric. He's going to have a hard time wearing these to work without thinking of you on top of him, pussy soaked enough to get his slacks wet. As if reading his mind, you unzip his pants and pull his cock out through the opening. You grind on his bare dick with your underwear still on. He tilts his head back, letting out a drawn out moan.  
  
"You're such a cocktease, but I'm not a patient man."  
  
He pushes your underwear aside, getting your arousal all over his fingers in the process. A manic laugh as he scissors his fingers, watching the trail of fluid hanging between them.  
  
"Damn, you're so fucking wet for me."  
  
He rubs his cock along your pussy, gathering up the wetness before finally plunging into you. You moan at the slow, delicious stretching. He leans back, watching his dick sink into you inch by inch.

"You take my cock so well. I bet you're an experienced little whore, aren't you? But from now on, your body is mine."  
  
"Fuck, yes, Tohru."  
  
He smirks and takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of being fully inside you. He grabs your hips, slowly lifting you up before slamming back into you. You moan at the sudden fullness. Your hands press against his chest to give you leverage as you ride his cock. He watches your tits bounce with a grin.

"Shit, you feel incredible." His hands move up your torso, settling on your breasts and massaging the soft flesh. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this. You're even better than I imagined."  
  
You're embarrassed at the thought of him fantasizing about you. You want to gain some control of the situation to keep his ego in check. You playfully tug on his tie.

"Were you wishing you could do this while slacking off at work? That's not very professional, Tohru. You're such a pervert." He stills your movements with a hand placed firmly on your waist and cocks an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say you were allowed to talk back to me?"  
  
You scoff at him. "No, but my house, my rules." You tug a bit harder on his tie and smirk down at him. "You'll listen to me, got it?"  
  
His grin twists into something more sinister. You're a little scared and very turned on. "You dumb slut. You don't know what I'm capable of. What if I've been stalking you, keeping tabs on everything you do? What if I'm the murderer everyone's worried about? You'd have no idea." He flips you onto your back without warning, looking down at you with wild eyes. He's even more imposing leaning over you. He slides into you with a contented sigh and continues fucking you. "You really shouldn't trust so easily."  
  
"Y-you wouldn't do anything to actually hurt me." Your voice shakes and your nervous smile does little to hide your fear.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
He fucks you harder, delighting in how submissive and scared you are all of a sudden. His hands wrap around your throat and squeeze lightly. "I could kill you right now. All I'd have to do is squeeze you a little--" His grip tightens and your eyes widen, "harder." You thought he was bluffing about hurting you, but there's something monstrous in his features. "I wonder how long you can last like this?" Your fingers grasp at his forearms desperately, nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks. "Your life is in my hands. Still trust me?" You don't have enough air to reply. He watches your eyelids lower and listens to your increasingly sparse breathing with sadistic glee.  
  
The fingers around your neck loosen and you gasp for air. Seeing you like this makes all the boring nice guy shit worth it.  
  
"Do you finally know your place, slut?"  
  
"Y-yes, Tohru. Please, do whatever you want with me."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
He lifts your hips off the couch, pushing himself in even deeper. Deep enough to hurt, but the pleasure is too overwhelming for you to complain about it. Not that he'd let you, anyway. Your moans get louder and louder until you're almost screaming his name. Hopefully your upstairs neighbors aren't home.  
  
"Shh. You don't need to make such a scene, sweetheart." He places his hand over your mouth, though he can't completely silence your moans. "...unless you can't help it? Unless you just have to scream my name?"  
  
You shake your head as if you could regain a shred of dignity at this point. He raises an eyebrow, accentuating the smug expression on his face. He uncovers your mouth and, as expected, your rapturous cries continue.  
  
"Huh. Seems like you really can't help it. That must be embarassing for you." Your eyebrows furrow into an upside-down v and you silently plead for him to stop mocking you. He doesn't relent. "It's fun for me though, you sound so good. Dumb cunts like you shouldn't open your mouth unless it's to moan or to let me stuff your face with my cock."  
  
"T-Tohru, please..."  
  
He snickers. "What? I know you love this kind of talk, don't try to deny it. Just be a good girl and take it."  
  
The derision makes you clench around him. He groans and grabs your hips so he can control the pace better. As much as he'd love to, he can't toy with you anymore because fucking you feels too good for him to focus. His moans are quieter and more subdued than yours, but they're becoming more frequent. That combined with his breathlessness, you can tell he's about to cum.  
  
"Tohru... please cum inside me!"  
  
His eyes bore into you, looking incredulous as if you're some kind of angel that he didn't believe existed. An angel that he wants so badly to defile.  
  
"I'm gonna-- _fuck_ \-- I'm gonna fill you up, baby."  
  
It's not long before you feel him twitch inside you, his warm cum making you feel somehow fuller than before. He stays inside you long enough to catch his breath. When he pulls out, his cum leaks onto the couch. Despite your disheveled post-sex state-- or maybe because of it-- you decide to pick on Adachi.  
  
"You stained my couch."  
  
"You stained my pants."  
  
"You can wash pants, it's a bit harder to wash a couch."  
  
He shrugs, a sly smile on his face. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you begged me to cum inside you."  
  
Your face flushes and you attempt to stutter out a retort, earning a laugh from Adachi.  
  
"No one will know what kind of stain it is. It can be our little secret..." He presses a kiss to your lips. He wasn't really interested in keeping up the nice guy act, but if it meant more opportunities to fuck you silly, he'd take it. The free food you cooked was additional incentive.  
  
He gets dressed and you stifle a laugh at how it doesn't matter that he looks dishevelled, since he always looks like that. He heads for the door with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at Aiya's, I'm sure." _And I'll be hard the whole damn time thinking of this_ , he thinks.  
  
"I look forward to it. Maybe you could come over for dinner again sometime?"  
  
"I would love to, especially if you're going to give me another dessert like that." He gives you another once over before departing with a lazy wave.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to use the "I'm pretty good with my hands" line he has in the game but it turned into a lot more than that oops


End file.
